


Dream-Walking

by Storm89



Series: The Profound Bond [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Bears The Mark of Cain, M/M, Mark of Cain, Worried Castiel, dream fic, with GIFS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Dean being poisoned by the mark of Cain, Castiel must talk to his lover through his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream-Walking

 

Dean was sleeping when he heard the waves and the seagulls. He blearily opened his eyes nad hten stiffened.

He was lying on a loveseat on a balcony, the sea and beach in the horizon.

“Am I dreaming?” he asked himself.

“Yes, you are.”

He looked to the side and saw Castiel staring at him, making Dean smile.

“Nice place you got here.”

“Yes, I thought a change of scenery might do some good.”

Dean see’s the tenseness in Castiels frame and he sighs. He knows Castiel has been like this since he saw the mark.

“I wish you didn’t have to do this, Dean.” Castiel said, looking at the horizon, “That wasn’t your burden to bear.”

Dean sighed as he got up and walked over to Castiel, standing next to him.

“Its like I said, Cas, it’s a means to an end.”

“Yes, I said that once.” Castiel said with a strained voice, “We know how that went.”

There was a tense silence between them until Castiel spoke up again.

“I don’t know if I can save you.”

“Cas…”

“Dean, this mark will change you and you will fll, Dean and I don’t know if…”

Dean turned to Castiel, seeing the heartbroken look on the angels face. He reached out and strokes his cheek.

“Cas, I’m not worth sa-“ Dean started to saym but was silence by Castiels fingers.

“Don’t say that.” Castiel said, “Don’t say it, Dean. You are worth saving and I will save you a thousand times.”

Dean looked at Castile with such a rush of affection he softly pressed his lips to Castiel, who responded immediately. They pressed against each other, kissing desperately, until they were out of breath, their foreheads touching.

“I will save you, Dean.” Castiel said firmly, “I will.”

“Ok, Cas, ok.”

Dean then twitched and realized he was waking up.

“Don’t worry, Dean, I will see you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like this one.
> 
> I was actually inspired by the dream sequence between Aragorn and Arwen in the second lord of the rings films. Its such a beautiful and intimate scene. I loved to see Dean and Cas like that.
> 
> Anyway,enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


End file.
